Welcome to the Family
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Amelia Lorenza Vegas was Jane's first girlfriend and possible her first love, she expected Jane for who she is and was the only one in High School who did not make fun of her. Despite Jane's family hating Amelia, Jane continued her relationship with her first girlfriend. Although Amelia is sweet and kind she is hiding a big secret from everyone. More summary inside, warnings G!P
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: I know its short but its just the first chapter and the next will be longer, this is just a plot bunny that came to me, personal I love Maura and Jane together but I also see Jane dating someone her mother may not approve of and keeping it a secret from everyone because she doesn't want people butting in. At least until she see's its hurting the person she's dating and she decides to tell everyone the truth.

Summary: Amelia Lorenza Vegas was Jane's first girlfriend and possible her first love, she expected Jane for who she is and was the only one in High School who did not make fun of her. Despite Jane's family hating Amelia, Jane continued her relationship with her first girlfriend. Although Amelia is sweet and kind she is hiding a big secret from everyone. Amelia's family may not be innocent as she seems, then question will be if Amelia herself is innocent at all. Jane then might decide what/who she believes more forensic evidence or Amelia herself.

Warnings: G!P, Fute, woman with penis, Mafia related things, violence, torture and of course homicides.

* * *

Jane groaned as she woke up to frantic knocking at her door, she looked at the side table and noticed it was three in the morning she didn't need to get up until 6 or later since she just got out of the hospital. Jane sighed as got up and walked to her apartment's door and peak into the peak hole to see who it was and once she noticed who it was her irritation went away and yanked the door open to reveal a 5'1, slender, wavy light brown hair and blue eyed woman.

"Amelia?" Jane said pulling her in looking around before closing the door and locking it. "What are you doing here?"

Amelia opened her mouth but a sob came out, Jane quickly pulled her to a hug and pulled her to the couch so they could sit as Jane comfort her.

"I-I'm sorry...Jane..." Amelia said as she pulled away. "I saw on the news...I thought you died and then you were in critical condition as was your brother..."

Jane couldn't stand it anymore and kissed her to shut her up. "Amelia, it's okay I'm okay only...why didn't you visit me while I was in the hospital?" Jane said as she ran her fingers through Amelia's curls.

Amelia offered her a watery smile as she sniffled. "I did but your mother flipped when she saw me and told me to get out and never enter the hospital or she'll call the police, I guess she still doesn't like me." Amelia said.

Jane blinked and sighed, she pulled Amelia hugging her as she breath in her sweet scent. "I don't know why, since we've been dating for a long time...though mostly without her knowledge...at least until you moved away for collage but we kept contact and we're back to dating again...I guess I should've have told my mother and brothers about that."

Amelia smiled and shook her head. "I don't want to ruin your relationship with your family, your mother still hates me for persuading you to have sex with me."

Jane laughed as she looked down at Amelia. "You did not persuade me, I wanted to have sex with you, I was just very happy you were letting me have sex with you. I still don't get my ma flipped out, she didn't do that when Frankie and Tommy started to so things with girls, I mean it's not like I'll be the one getting pregnant."

"True, but I guess your mom thought we were too young." Amelia replied. "Fifteen is not too young." Jane disagreed. "Plus she doesn't know about all the times more we had sex after that." Jane said as she kissed Amelia's neck enjoying the soft gasped Amelia made.

"I bet she'll kill me if she found out." Amelia agreed. "I wont let her, I enjoy you very much alive." Jane said as she kissed Amelia sweetly.

"And I'm going to tell my ma about this Mia, I can't just run around and date my girlfriend in secret. I want my family to know about you." Jane said as she pulled Amelia toward her bedroom.

Amelia giggled as she let herself to be dragged and pushed on to Jane's bed and looked up as Jane loomed over her. "Shouldn't you be resting last time I check sex isn't resting." Amelia said with a small smirk.

Jane let out a low groaned as she rolled her hips to grind against Amelia's, letting her know just how hard she was. Amelia gasped in surprised as she felt Jane's hard member and looked up at Jane coyly. "I can see you're very excited to see me." Amelia said.

"I haven't had sex with you in almost two months, I can't wait anymore." Jane said as she kissed Amelia's neck as she started to unbutton Amelia's shirt.

Amelia mewled in pleasure as she felt herself getting wet as Jane removed her shirt and bra and gently messaged her breasts as she kissed and nipped her neck.

Jane sighed as she rolled over and smiled as she looked at Amelia's sleeping face, she had really missed being with her and having sex with her. Jane gave a soft groaned as she briefly wondered if this is why men loved sex so much with her being born with a penis instead of a vagina, she didn't have any shame of having it when she was little but it all changed when she went to high school when boys thought she was a freak and it would be like dating a guy and girls thought she was weird and not a boy. Until Amelia came into the picture and became her friend, she didn't care or judge and then when they turned fifteen and they got curious, one thing let to another. Jane still though that night was the best night she ever had, the best in fact too bad her mother didn't think fifteen was a good age to become sexual active.

Jane meant what she said to Amelia she was going to tell her parents and sibling that she was dating Amelia, that she really liked her and one day if things go the way Jane plans Amelia will be family. Maybe with little ones running around keeping Amelia busy and make Jane proud.

Jane gently ran her fingers through Amelia's hair enjoying to happy sigh that escape her girlfriend's lips before gently getting out of bed. Jane picked clothes for the day and went to take shower.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: I know its short but its just the first chapter and the next will be longer, this is just a plot bunny that came to me, personal I love Maura and Jane together but I also see Jane dating someone her mother may not approve of and keeping it a secret from everyone because she doesn't want people butting in. At least until she see's its hurting the person she's dating and she decides to tell everyone the truth.

Summary: Amelia Lorenza Vegas was Jane's first girlfriend and possible her first love, she expected Jane for who she is and was the only one in High School who did not make fun of her. Despite Jane's family hating Amelia, Jane continued her relationship with her first girlfriend. Although Amelia is sweet and kind she is hiding a big secret from everyone. Amelia's family may not be innocent as she seems, then question will be if Amelia herself is innocent at all. Jane then might decide what/who she believes more forensic evidence or Amelia herself.

Warnings: G!P, Fute, woman with penis, Mafia related things, violence, torture and of course homicides.

* * *

Jane walked into her shower and closed her eyes as she let the warm water run down her bare skin, she could still feel her skin tingling from Amelia's touch. Jane sighed happily as she had a flash back to the day she lost her virginity to Amelia.

 _Jane looked at her_ _secret girlfriend as she stood naked and sort of scared by her bed. Amelia smiled as she walked over to Jane, equalling as nervous and scared. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Amelia said as she looked up at Jane's eyes._

 _Jane shifted, she was uncomfortablily hard as she shifted and gently cupped Amelia's face, gently guiding one of Amelia's soft small hands to her hard member. If Amelia felt her hand shaking as she gently guided Amelia's hand to her member._

 _"I want this if you do..." Jane said nervously._

 _Amelia smiled and kissed her passionately causing Jane to gasp and growled as she deepen the kiss._

Jane ran her hands over her body groaning as she reached her hardening member giving it a gentle stroke, moving her hand slowly from the base to the head, gently running her thumb over the slit opening casing her to hiss in pleasure. Jane opened her eyes for a bit she forgotten the last time she masterbated like this in the shower as she moved her hand steadily faster.

 _Jane grinned in triumph as she looked down at Amelia, enjoying the view of seeing her flushed in the face, pupils dilated in arousal, hair spread across the pillow. But most importantly how Amelia was on her back and she was settled in between her spread legs, her member already hard and flushed against her stomach._

 _Jane ran a hand up Amelia's thigh enjoying the inhale of air as she gently teased her warm wet folds before slipping a finger in, Jane decided if they're going all the way she'll at least prepare Amelia and tease her. Jane watched Amelia's face as she wiggled her finger and add others, enjoying the soft mewls of pleasure as she stretched her future lover._

 _"Jane please." Amelia begged her voice hitched with pleasure._

 _Jane groaned as her member gave a twitch, she pulled her fingers out and gently guided her member to gently rub the head against Amelia's wet forms both groaning at the_ _electrical feeling that went up their spine by the action._

Jane groaned as she moved her hand faster, her hips thrusting into her hand she was already so hard as she moved her other hand to gently fondle her sacks. Jane stop stroking her hard member and decided to thrust into her hand as she tried to create just the right amount of tightness remembering Amelia's warm walls when they make love.

 _"Amelia." Jane whispered as she pushed the head inside Amelia's warm folds. Amelia gasped in pleasure and slight discomfort but as Jane pushed in deeper Amelia gripped the sheets in pain when Jane slipped all the way in._

 _Jane kissed her gently, licking away her tears feeling terrible that she's causing Amelia pain while she was in heaven having Amelia's warm moist walls squeezing her cock so perfectly._

"Amelia." Jane gasped softly as she came in her hand, Jane let out soft pants watching her semen get washed away by the water.

Jane sighed as she finished her shower and got dressed for the day, and smiled as she watched Amelia sat up still naked from last night activities. "Hey." Jane said with a smile as Amelia looked at her.

"Hey, nice shower?" Amelia asked with a smirked, she had heard what Jane was doing.

Jane coughed and tried not to blush. "Yeah...it was great. anyways, I have to go to work, but I'm leaving my apartment's key so you can come and go as you please, I'm not sure how much food is around here but I'll leave you some cash if you want to order take out or buy food to make yourself something..." Jane knew she was rambling and she stopped talking when Amelia stood up and walked over to her to gently kiss her on the lips.

"Jane, its okay, I have some money, I'll go buy some groceries later." Amelia said gently placing a finger on Jane's lips when Jane was about to protest.

"Its okay, Jane really." Amelia said. "You're already doing a lot by letting me stay here."

"Amelia, its nothing really, and are you sure you have enough?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Amelia said with a smile.

"Alright...see you later...maybe you can stop by the station at one we can get lunch together." Jane suggested as she grabbed her car keys.

"Sure." Amelia said with a smile. "Are you sure you're ready for work?" Jane smiled. "I'm not going back to work just yet, they just want me to come in to tell me something." Jane explained. "I don't know what."


End file.
